


closets {septiplier}

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: (is that a thing?? idk oh well), M/M, Navel Kink, Navel Play, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Scars, Smut, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack brings mark into a closet and teases the fuck outta him</p>
            </blockquote>





	closets {septiplier}

Mark drummed his fingers as he watched the lively party from his seat at the bar. The bartender had asked him several times what he wanted to order, and he had replied several times with "Nothing, thanks." Mark closed his eyes and sighed. _It sucked ass not being able to drink._

"Mark! Mark!" His eyes flicked open at the sound of his name. He saw Jack, who at some point in the recent past had taken a seat next to him. The Irishman rested his elbows on the bar and shot daggers out of eyes and into Mark's. "Did you hear a single thing I fuckin' said?" Jack asked incredulously. Mark's pulse quickened as he realized that he'd zoned out.

"Uh, kind of," Mark stammered. Mark watched as Jack rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Alright, come with me." Jack rolled his eyes. "I try to fuckin' talk with ya and all you do is tune me out? Are you serious?" Jack stood up and began dragging Mark along with him by his arm.

Mark staggered behind Jack and racked his brain as the Irishman tugged him towards a... janitor's closet? Or an electrical closet, Mark couldn't really tell. What the hell would Jack want with this place?

Jack opened the door and pulled Mark in before he could object. "What the fuck, Jack?" Mark said, bewildered at the absurdity of the situation.

"Maybe if you'd listened to me, you'd know what's goin' on!" Jack huffed.

Mark cocked his head and grinned at Jack. "Well, we're here now, so perhaps you could--" Mark was cut off as Jack pressed forward, his lips connecting with the other man's. Mark could taste the booze on Jack's breath, and he allowed his back to lean on the door of the closet. Mark pulled his hands away from his body and brought them up to Jack's head, playing with the green tufts of hair as Jack's tongue fought his own.

Mark pushed his chin upwards so his stubble grazed against Jack's lips. "Mark!" Jack whined loudly. "Come on, Mark. Please?" Mark felt Jack's hardness against his thigh through the denim of his jeans, but he only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, if I'd known you were going to do this, I would've douched," Mark sighed, shutting his eyes, "But since you didn't tell me, I didn't. Alas, no butt stuff for you." Jack groaned, irritated and horny as all hell.

"In your mouth, then? Can I fuck your mouth? Pretty-please?" Jack asked, wrapping his fingers around Mark's bicep and staring into his eyes.

"No," Mark said, holding his ground stubbornly. "You aren't fucking anything of mine."

Jack leaned his head against his boyfriend's chest. "What? Why not?" He whimpered quietly. "Jesus Christ, every time I try to be dominant you shoot me down, ya douche!"

"Tell ya what," Mark said, stroking his stubble with his fingers. "You can, like, be _semi_ -dominant. I'll let you suck me off. Just, like, one-hundred percent for your pleasure, though. I don't even have to finish. Do whatever you want with me." Mark threw up his hands and looked at Jack, who still pouted suspiciously. "Seriously, whatever you want. My body is yours, at least for right now." Mark raised his eyebrows and grinned at the Irishman.

"Okay, okay," Jack laughed. "Sit on the floor, doucheiplier." Jack waited for Mark to sit before kneeling between his legs. "I wanna see your chest, please," Jack said as Mark stared at him curiously.

"You aren't very good at this," Mark teased. He started unbuttoning his white flannel. "You're way too innocent for this."

"Hey, I'm not innocent!" Jack huffed, watching as the older man undid the last button. Jack beamed and ran his hands over Mark's chest, his fingers stopping on top of his dark nipples.

"Hey, no nipples," Mark warned.

"What? You said anything!" Jack protested immediately. "Anything! And for my pleasure _only! _" Jack pouted and looked up at his boyfriend's guilty-looking face.__

__"Okay, yeah, I said that," Mark responded, trying to weasel his way out of the awkward situation. "But you know I'm not into that as much as you are." Mark raised his eyebrows as he saw the daggers that Jack was shooting from his eyes for the second time that night. "Fine, yeah, I said whatever you wanted. Big deal." Mark rolled his eyes, feeling a pang of guilt._ _

__Satisfied with the answer, Jack began rubbing his thumbs over Marks nipples, pressing the hardening nubs with the pads of his thumbs. He looked up at Mark, who was biting his lip and watching Jack's hands intently._ _

__Jack lifted his hands off of Mark's chest. "Seriously? You got _nothin' _out of that?" Jack said, feeling a tad disappointed.___ _

____"Nothing," Mark said, raising his eyebrow at Jack._ _ _ _

____"You're just too prideful, I think," Jack countered. "But whatever. I'll move on."_ _ _ _

____Jack leaned his face down to Mark's navel and examined the scar that ran from his navel to just below his sternum. Jack purred and set his tongue just above Mark's bellybutton. Jack licked a wet stripe up Mark's stomach, grazing the scar slightly with his two front teeth. Mark sighed as he let his head fall back._ _ _ _

____"So, you like that?" Jack murmured. His whispers blew hot air against the damp scar, and Jack was pleased when Mark shivered._ _ _ _

____"Yeah," Mark muttered. He felt his cock twitch in his pants as blood rushed to it._ _ _ _

____Jack resumed the assault on Mark's body as he sucked downwards, stopping on small spots of the scar to leave hickeys. He trailed down and down, occasionally biting to bruise. Mark moaned when Jack bit, and Jack grinned. He liked having this kind of control. _This addictive feeling of power... is this how Mark feels all the time? _____ _ _

______Jack paused when he reached Mark's bellybutton. He wasn't totally sure what to do. _Was it possible for people do rimming, but on a navel?_ Jack's brow furrowed while he though, but Mark's impatient groan brought him out of his brain fog. _It wouldn't hurt to try.__ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack pressed his tongue against Mark's navel, and a small yelp escaped the older man. "What the fuck?" Mark asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Did you not like that?" Jack asked concernedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It was... _different, _I suppose," Mark said, his head spinning at the new feeling. "You can keep going, I'm fine."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Jack swirled his tongue around the rim once before pressing the tip of his tongue into the divot, causing Mark's knees to jerk up. He moaned and grabbed at the Irishman's shoulders frantically. "Holy shit, Sean," Mark panted. "Holy shit, oh my God."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jack pressed his teeth to the rim and bit down slightly, taking advantage of Mark's pain kink. Mark howled quietly and bucked up into Jack's chest absentmindedly, his fists clenching around the fabric of Jack's hoodie. Jack withdrew, surprised at the extreme reaction that his boyfriend had given._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Holy hell, that was intense," Mark panted, his eyebrows pushed together. Sweat was beading on his hairline, Jack noticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did you not know about that beforehand?" Jack asked, genuinely curious as to whether or not Mark had known how much he liked the feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shit, no," Mark said, wiping at his hairline with a few fingers. "If I'd known how good that felt, I would've been making you do that more often." Mark pressed his hips upwards slightly, his hard length pressing against Jack's chest. "Now, Jackaboy, would you please please _please_ take care of this? I wanna go home." Mark begged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I guess so," Jack purred, smirking. Jack ran his fingers along the tented denim before unzipping the jeans. He admired the precum-soaked briefs that were barely containing Mark's member. Jack pulled the elastic band down and let Mark's cock free, admiring its slight curvature. Jack ran his thumb against the tip slightly, and was surprised when Mark bucked slightly. "I know what makes you needy, now, don't I?" Jack said, biting his lip and cocking his head. Much to Jack's surprise, and to his own, Mark nodded miserably. Jack had never seen him be this submissive before. "All right, I'll stop teasin' ya," Jack smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jack leaned down and swished his tongue just below the head, Making Mark cry out. "Jack, I'm going to cum," He whimpered, pressing his hand over his mouth. "Take me in all the way, please," Mark said, his body shuddering. "I'm not leaving any of my DNA here. You going to have to swallow," Mark said, choking slightly. "Quickly, please," He whimpered, holding onto Jack's shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jack wrapped his lips around the cockhead and sucked down only half the length before Mark moaned and threw his head back, shooting thick ropes of cum into the back of Jack's throat. Jack swallowed and sucked the last dribbles of cum from Mark's erection. Mark's arms laid limp at his sides as he panted, sweat trickling down his temples._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you, hun," Mark whispered, running his fingers through Jack's green hair. Mark pulled the elastic band back up and tucked his member back in, rezipping his jeans. Mark pushed himself up and started to button up his flannel, watching as Jack pushed himself up as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey, I didn't even get off!" Jack protested, grabbing Mark's arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't worry, that'll come later," Mark whispered. "For now, let's head home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
